1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film scanner apparatus, and more particularly to a film scanner apparatus which is capable of taking or picking up pictures from plural kinds of films.
2. Related Art Statement
As such a film scanner apparatus dealing with pictures on plural kinds of films, there has been known a film player, exemplified by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-145838, which accepts a cartridge-housed film and a piece film (i.e. a film strip). However, the technical means disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-145838 can cope with only films with the same scene size but not dealing with plural kinds of films having different scene sizes. For dealing with the plural kinds of films with different scene sizes, a converter lens would have to be mounted in accordance with a scene size to equalize the picking range on a solid-state image pick-up device such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device). However, this causes the size increase and complication of the apparatus which goes against making the apparatus more compact and cutting down its manufacturing cost.